vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
115329-carbine-revision-request-for-guest-passes
Content In terms of gold selling all bases seem covered from the Ingame Restrictions, except advertising it. But the context of the quote from Support is unclear and makes sharing a pass extremely unappealing. Even to people I trust because I can't police and control the words or actions of another adult. EDIT: The EULA and the Rules of Conduct don't state Guest Passes. I understand the Guest Pass is an extension of My account however they are still entirely separate accounts at the same time. My account shouldn't be held accountable for the violations to the Rules of Conduct such as verbal abuse and harassment the Guest account has made, because My account did not directly make the violation. Violations such as exploiting warrant My account for investigation, if found as an accomplice out side of giving the code for free then further action is warranted. My account is accountable if I charged the user of the Guest account for the code and/or the week of game time that would be in violation to the EULA. If the Guest Account is found in violation by monetary means such as gold sale and other service advertisement that warrants My account for investigation, if found as an accomplice out side of giving the code for free then further action is warranted. I'm allowed to let anyone I choose to play on My account, I just can't sell it to them nor charge for their playtime. My account is held accountable for any violation to the EULA and Rules of Conduct that person I allow to play on My account makes, Guest Passes are held to this standard and a revision is needed. Edited October 6, 2014 by PinkPanther | |} ---- ---- ---- or even if you used a dummy email and your own Guest Pass to stalk or harass someone who bothered you ingame while on your main. | |} ---- This is a very very very good point and needs to be stated, as I said the context isn't clear and until we know we won't get a slap on the wrist or worse because someone using a pass decided to mouth off at another player then they'll continue to collect dust in our emails save folder. | |} ---- You will get a punishment appropriate to the infraction, just like if anything happens on your own account. That's not hard to understand. May be as little as a 72 hour timeout, or a permanent deactivation. They're not going to give hard and fast guidelines for disciplinary actions, no MMO does. | |} ---- That's what Ignore is for. | |} ---- But why would they punish someone for the actions of another? That seems really strange to me. If there's evidence that a person is handing out guest passes to gold sellers, that seems worthy of investigation, but to punish the donor account because someone else was rude? *shakes head* Not right. | |} ---- Thank you! Also agree with this, if I give passes out on Reddit and to my dismay they're actually gold sellers then yes it warrants a flag for investigation. | |} ---- ---- I agree, which is why I'm requesting a retraction or the context made clear. "Also be aware that disciplinary action on a guest account could also result in disciplinary action being taken on the registered account which provided the key. So choose your guests wisely." This is subjective to change, Guest Passes aren't mentioned in the EULA nor in the Rules of Conduct. | |} ---- That sounds accurate. What would you like it to say? Make it a menu of possible offenses? Give key to gold farmer - ban Give key to stalking ERPer - mandatory "Perv Enabler" title on all characters Give Key to foul mouthed chain ganker - 20 lashes | |} ---- I did and the rules of conduct now I'm even more convinced that a revision to the text on the Support page is necessary. That my account won't be held to violations of the rules of conduct such as verbal abuse and harassment that the guest account made, as my account isn't in direct violation. Unless used to exploit, for example: Guest makes character turns on PvP, I kill Guest over and over using hold down to cast for achievements and other things of that nature. Edited October 6, 2014 by PinkPanther | |} ---- Lol, I just realized this subject was my very first post... *shakes head* Just go ahead and lock this up, realizing that I don't care anymore and am just deleting the codes to forget it. The Reddit post reminded me of my passes and again this was the FIRST thing that came to mind in regards to giving codes to anyone.. I'ma hit up that friend of mine and say good call. | |} ---- The first thing CS will tell you is that the fact there is an Ignore function does not excuse bad behavior. In fact I've seen Buster and Chillia and MrSmiley all make that same point in forum posts at one time or another. Since you're repeating yourself, I'll repeat myself. Not going to happen. Someone has to be responsible. | |} ---- ----